Pups and the doubtfull father
by pressurized
Summary: After leaving his wife, a cocker spaniel was wandering the streets of Adventure bay. When he hears that his wife is in PAW Patrol, he decides to do something to get rid of her. But, will he take back his actions when he encounters a certain cockapoo pup?


**A/N: After this story, it's going to take some time to prepare my next one so be patient, please. Anyway, read review and enjoy.**

 **PUPS AND THE DOUBTFULL FATHER**

* * *

SUMARY: After leaving his wife, a cocker spaniel was wandering the streets of Adventure bay. When he hears that his wife is in PAW Patrol, he decides to do something to get rid of her. But, will he take back his actions when he encounters a certain cockapoo pup?

STORY:

It was almost midnight in Adventure bay, and a cocker spaniel named Brian was walking down the street. He was kicked out on the street due to being disobedient. He still was thinking about his wife and her actions. Then, he heard two men talking.

"Did you hear about their newest member? She flies a cool helicopter with two propellers on top!" One of them asked.

"Yeah, she also knows how to get serious at times. I mean, I saw her once saving a cat on a tree." The other exclaimed.

"You're telling me. She even pursues criminals with the police pup." But then, a voice got their attention.

"Who is that member?"

Both turned to see Brian looking at them with curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh, her name is Miranda and she's the newest member of the PAW Patrol." The first man replied.

Brian thought he was hearing things. His wife is a member of a rescue team?

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely." The second man replied.

Brian nodded and walked away, but as soon as he was out of earshot he started mumbling, "My wife couldn't protect our daughter, and yet she becomes a member. Oh, I'm so going to make her pay. But how?" He thought for a minute, then had an idea. "I got it! I'll just make her a deal. After that, she'll be gone for good." He smirked evilly and made his way to find her.

Next morning after breakfast, the pups went to do their activities. Miranda, however, was taking a nap with Azura up at the control room. She knew the others know what happened in her past, but decided to not remember it. A few hours later, Miranda went to take a walk around town, but upon reaching the forest…

"Well, well. Long time no see." A voice said from behind her. She turned around and gasped.

"B-Brian?! How did you find me?" She asked in shock.

"You don't even want to know. Anyway, I have more important things to talk about." Brian replied.

"Like what?" Miranda asked in confusion.

"I'm going to make you a deal, and for your own good, I hope you accept it. You will meet me in the forest tonight at midnight. Alone. Make sure no one follows you. If anyone follows you, of if you refuse to come, I'll tell all of your friends what have you done to our daughter." Brian explained.

"Brian, it's pointless to do that, our…" Brian cut her off.

"Shut it. Now, do we have a deal?"

Miranda was hesitant. She didn't want to risk her own life, but she had to do it.

"Okay, deal. But, after this, I want you to leave them alone." She replied.

"Good. Make sure no one knows where you're going, otherwise… You really don't want to know." Brian added.

They were both unaware that a certain kid has recorded everything. But, then…

"This is great. Once I'm done with her, no one's going to know she's dead!" Brian said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach, the pups were playing volleyball and swimming while Skye laid on her back and rested. As she was napping, she suddenly felt fingers crawling over her belly.

"Hehehehehhehehehehe! Hehehehehey! Who's tickling mehehehehe?" She asked while giggling. When it stopped, she turned around and saw Alex.

"Skye, I need to talk to you, right now, but not here. Could you come with me to the restaurant?" He asked.

Skye was a bit worried about Alex, but agreed. She told everyone else where she was going and ran off with Alex. Luckily, Mr. Porter was out of town so Alex could easily enter without being noticed with Skye. After making sure no one was spying on them, he began.

"Skye, I know you might not believe me, but I think your mother might be in trouble." He said in worry.

"Why, Alex? What do you mean?" Skye asked, confused.

Then, Alex pulled out his camera. "Check this out."

After showing the footage, Skye's eyes widened.

"That's awful. Did you get his name?" She asked.

"Not really." Alex replied.

"I see. Leave this to me." Alex was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You'll see." She said as she walked off. While get walked back to the beach, she was thinking.

 _I don't know who that dog was, but I have to help my mom. He might be stronger than me, but I'm fast with moving._ She thought as she came up with a plan.

* * *

That night, it was 11:30 p.m., and Miranda made sure everyone was asleep before leaving, unaware that a certain cockapoo was following her. When she arrived, Brian was waiting for her, both unaware that someone was watching them.

"Good, you've arrived. Did anyone follow you?" He asked.

Miranda looked left and right. "No. I'm alone."

Brian smiled. "Good, now we can talk."

Meanwhile, Skye made sure to hide far enough away from the two so they couldn't notice or smell her. After 10 minutes, she heard something she knew her mother would never agree with.

"What I need is for you to leave that group. We can live together and I can be a better mate." Brian replied.

"No. I'm sorry, Brian, but I can't do that, not now that I have great friends and teammates." Miranda replied.

Brian's smile quickly disappeared and he jumped at Miranda and pinned her to the tree. Skye noticed this and was startled.

 _I need to stop that dog before he kills my mom. I just hope I won't get myself killed in the process._ Skye thought as she prepared herself to attack. Back with Miranda, Brian had her pinned underneath him and stood up.

"That was a big mistake. Now you'll join our daughter in Heaven." Brian said.

"But, Brian, our daughter is…" Brian once again cut her off.

"Shut up! You couldn't save her and now no one will save YOU from death!" Brian shouted as he prepared himself to bite. Miranda could only close her eyes and wait for death. However, as soon as Brian was about to bite, someone slammed into him hard enough to push him off, making him almost lose his balance. Brian managed to regain his balance, but when he did, he saw another pup, but it was too dark for him to make out who it was.

"I thought I said no followers!" He shouted in anger, but was taken by surprise by the other voice.

"I don't know who you are or what do you want, but let me make something clear. No one, and I mean NO ONE, attacks my teammate on my watch!" Skye shouted. She knew Miranda was her mother, but didn't want to show that so the stranger doesn't use it against her.

Brian's eyes went wide. That's his daughter's voice. However, he shook it off, thinking he was hearing things. He growled back.

"You really want to fight first? Fine, then." With that said, he leapt at Skye, but what surprised him were her moves. Skye back-flipped to avoid the attack, stood on her hind legs, grabbed him by the throat and judo threw him over her shoulder. Brian hit the ground with a 'thud', but stood back up.

Eventually, he was able to avoid her throws, but then he was met with a roundhouse kick across the face. Realizing he wouldn't be able to kill her that easily, he rushed towards Miranda.

Skye noticed this and, realizing Miranda wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time, she charged towards the middle.

 _I'm sorry, mom, but I can't let him kill you._ She thought.

Miranda managed to stand back up on her paws, but she froze at the sight of Brian charging at her. She was so shocked she couldn't even move. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Brian's claws met its target, but Miranda didn't feel any pain nor did she fell like screaming. She opened her eyes and gasped in horror. There, in between her and Brian, with Brian's claws in her shoulder was Skye. Even Brian was in shock from what just happened.

"Impossible." He said in shock.

"Leave. Her. Alone!" Skye shouted and, using all of her strength, she picked him up and threw him back, causing Brian to land on the ground hard and yelp in pain. Brian then stood up ready to fight again when something happened that left him confused. No sooner did he stand up, Skye fell to the ground, unconscious and bleeding from the shoulder.

"SKYE!" Miranda screamed out as she rushed over to her daughter.

Brian thought he was going to have a heart attack when he heard what Miranda said. _Skye is alive?! But how is that possible?!_ Yet, he knew that, because of what he did, she could die for real. So he did the only thing he could.

"Where is the Lookout?" He asked. Miranda was still crying, but managed to point to the direction she came from. Brian nodded.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Brian said before running off.

* * *

Ryder couldn't sleep for some reason so he decided to check on the other pups. But when he came to Miranda's dog house, she wasn't there. The same thing happened when he reached Skye's pup-house. Just as he was about to call them…

"Hold on! I need help!" Someone shouted from behind him. He turned around and noticed a cocker spaniel with worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked.

"It's hard to explain, follow me!" Ryder nodded, jumped to his ATV and drove off with Brian in the back. When they arrived, Ryder gasped at the sight. Miranda was crying over an unconscious Skye, who was bleeding.

"I don't know what happened, but we need to take her to Katie's." Both dogs nodded as they rushed to Katie's.

An hour later, Katie comes out with news. "She's still unconscious, but she'll recover." Ryder sighed in relief upon hearing that. He then turned to go back to the Lookout, instructing Miranda to come when she gets tired. As soon as he was gone, Brian turned to his wife.

"Miranda, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was alive." He said sadly.

"I tried to tell you that twice, but you didn't listen to me." Miranda replied, still upset about what happened. Brian figured his daughter wouldn't want to look at him after what he did, nor would Miranda let him see her at all.

"Well, so long, Miranda." But before he could walk out of the clinic…

"Hold on, Brian." Brian stopped and turned to Miranda. "You can't just leave. Come with me and see her."

Brian was taken by surprise with his wife's words. After what he did to her, she wants him to go see her?

"Really? After everything I did?" He asked.

"Of course. Besides, it was dark so neither of you could make out who was who." Miranda replied with a smile. Brian wanted to refuse, but he knew that would upset her even more.

"Ok, for your sake, I'll do it." He replied.

Soon both walked inside and saw Skye still asleep on the bed. Brian was getting nervous.

"What'll happen if she figures out I injured her?" He asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Miranda replied.

Soon, both stood on either side of the bed, waiting for Skye to wake up. An hour later, they both heard moaning.

"Ugh! Wh-what happened?" Skye asked as she tried to sit up, vision still blurry. But then, she was met with a hug from her mother.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay, Skye!" Miranda exclaimed, nuzzling her.

"Me too. I'm sorry you had to see that, mom." Skye replied before she turned to the right and gasped.

"D-dad? Is that you?" She asked in shock.

Brian hugged her, his eyes filling with tears. "Yes, sweetheart. It's me."

Skye hugged back, so happy to see her father that she felt her own eyes fill with tears.

"D-dad, I missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

"I missed you too." Brian said.

* * *

Next morning, after getting an okay to leave from Katie, Skye and Miranda led Brian to the Lookout, where he met all of their friends. After a while, Ryder offered him a home and he accepted without hesitation. At about 5 p.m., Ryder took the pups to the beach, leaving Skye and her parents in the Lookout.

"So, do I hear this right? Our daughter flies the helicopter and is a member of the PAW Patrol?" Brian asked.

"That's right." Miranda replied with a smile.

"How awesome! I never knew our girl can fly the copter. You said she has the wings as well? I'd like to see her in action once." Brian exclaimed.

"One day you will, dad, just wait." Skye replied. But then, a smirk appeared on Brian's face, which Skye took notice of.

"Miranda, do you…?" Brian was cut off by a smirking Miranda.

"Yeah, I did that to her once." She replied.

With that, the two nodded at each other and then turned to their daughter, who was quite nervous.

"Mom? Dad? What are you up to?" She asked in worry.

Before Skye could react, Miranda tackled her to the ground, pinning her on her back. The two held all her paws so she wouldn't wiggle out before Brian began rubbing Skye's belly. Skye did her best to hold in her laugh, but when Miranda began rubbing her sides, Skye gave in and burst into laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha! M-mom! D-dad! Stohohohohohop! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Skye cried out. She was squirming and wiggling as hard as she could, but the two pineed her so that she couldn't wiggle out. Brian then picked up the speed of rubbing, making Skye laugh like crazy. About a minute later, as Miranda picked up her speed, Brian was rubbing his paws all over Skye's body while also rubbing his nose on her belly, making her go insane as she laughed so hard, she was hardly breathing.

"Ahhhhahahahahahahahahaha! Thahahahat's too muhuhuhuhuhuch! I can't tahahahahake it anymohohohohore! Ahahahahaha!" She screamed out while laughing, her eyes were already filling with tears.

Finally, Miranda and Brian stopped and moved off of her, knowing they took it too far. Two minutes later, Skye calmed down and looked at them.

"That's twice now." She replied.

"I know. And I'm glad we're all together now." Miranda replied before hugging her daughter. Soon, Brian joined the hug and the family was whole again. Almost.

That night, the pups went to sleep, while Brian slept at the Lookout. Miranda then looked out the window and sighed.

 _I just wish my son was here. He would love to see his young sister doing rescues._ Miranda thought as she finally fell asleep.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, I can make reunions in different ways. But who is Miranda's son? You'll find out soon. See ya next time, fellow readers.**


End file.
